A common requirement of the packaging industry is the requirement to meter streams of articles into smaller groups of articles, which group may preferably be spaced from one another by desired distances. This metering can, for example, be highly advantageous when each group is to be loaded into a separate container.
A well known method for creating and spacing group of articles is to use a metering apparatus, which apparatus comprises a metering element that is brought into contact with one or more articles in the stream and then accelerates some portion of the articles in the stream to form a group. However, the relative difference in motion between the metering element and the articles in the stream leads to a high impact force being imparted onto the articles at the moment of contact, which may cause damage to the apparatus or the articles themselves.
WO 02/064464 to Davaillon provides a grouping device for articles to be loaded into a carton having spacer elements to engage articles in a stream of articles for separating the stream of articles into discrete groups having two modes of operation.
There is, therefore a requirement for an apparatus that can control the speed of the metering element, relative to that of the articles with which it is to come into contact, so as to reduce the impact forces imparted to those articles. The fact that the packaging industry requires very high rates of throughput and minimal down time further introduces a requirement for the apparatus to be extremely robust and capable of metering articles at high speed.
The present invention seeks to over come or at least mitigate the disadvantages of the prior art, in providing an apparatus directed to the above requirements.